


It's Not A Dream

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [7]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Fluff, Songs that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love. It's not an emotion. Love is a promise." - Twelve (Doctor Who, 812 Death In Heaven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I took a different approach with this song because the song itself is like a promise, a vow. I've also written this before 706.

_Nothing's gonna change the way I feel when you call my name_   
_The stars, they shine for me_   
_Wanting all you'll ever need_   
_Needing all you'll ever want my love, I give to you._   
_And at times I know it's hard to stay together_   
_When I'm in your arms there's nowhere I feel better_

* * *

Today’s the day!

Kate Beckett woke up with a huge smile on her face. She realised that she was alone in her hotel room but it was alright. It’s bad luck for the bride and the groom to see each other a day before their wedding. There’s a knock on her door. She got up and opened it. Standing there was Lanie, with a whole bag of…

“Make-up,” her best friend said. “I know you wanted it to be simple but, girl, this is your day. You can experiment with your look. I’m sure your writer-boy won’t mind.”

That elicited giggles from Beckett.

“So are you excited?” Lanie asked, eyebrows arched.

Beckett turned around and saw her mother’s wedding gown. The dress Matilda King gave her was ruined when a pipe from the apartment upstairs burst. Lanie had to call her dad to see if he can unearth Johanna’s dress from some treasure chest and have it dry cleaned pronto.

“Can’t you tell?” Kate asked back. “I had the biggest smile when I woke up. Oh, Lanie! This is finally happening.”

* * *

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Today’s the day!”

Richard Castle grunted as he tried to open his eyes.

“Dad!” Alexis said, giving her father a push so that he’ll get up.

“Are you sure you’re 20?” asked Castle. “You call like a five-year-old.”

“Today’s the day you and Beckett are going to get married. Or you forgot. Or you have cold feet?” she shot her father a look that made Castle chuckle.

“What?” the redhead asked.

“You already mastered Beckett’s ‘look’,” he replied.

“Well, you need to get up and get ready. I’ll check on Ryan and Esposito.”

Alexis bounded for the door and went out.

Castle smiled to himself and checked his phone. There flashing was the reminder he set. He’s getting married today, to his one great love. He sent her a  message, to which she replied, _I do, forever and always_.

* * *

_Take me in your arms again_   
_Love me like the world will end, the way you used to do_   
_Good times, they will come and go_   
_Hard times we will surely know but our love will pull us through_   
_And if at times you feel you're sailing stormy weather_   
_With your hand in mine we'll face this world together_

* * *

It had been a great journey for both of them. There were times that they get on each other’s nerves and yet when a storm comes, each wanted to hold each other’s hands.

That’s how it was for Castle and Beckett. It was a long road and yet, they traversed that road, overcoming every obstacle that came their way.

Today is a culmination of events, events that may have big, little or no meaning in their lives and yet they knew they were involved in. Today is not a dream but a reality. Today they become Mr and Mrs Castle.

* * *

“It’s not a dream,” Castle said. “We’re really here.”

They are lying on their bed in Maldives. It was a day after and still, they can’t get over it.

“It’s real,” Beckett agreed. “It’s surreal.”

“You’re Mrs Castle now.”

“I know.”

Kate looked up at her husband and he kissed her on the lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Castle whispered. “I’m on cloud nine!”

Beckett sighed. “Me, too, Rick.”

“After all we’ve been through,” Castle mused.

“This is where we still ended,” they both said at the same time.

Kate smiled. “And another chapter begins.”

“Ah, still full of murders and suspects,” he said.

“It’s still my job,” she said, playfully jabbing him on the shoulder.

She got up and got her robe on the nearby chair.

“What are you thinking?” Castle enquired.

“Nothing, actually,” Beckett replied. “I’m just stretching because I plan on staying in bed today.”

She winked at him and Castle just smiled.

* * *

_Cause baby, it's not a dream it's reality_   
_You are my soul, you're my sanity_   
_I can't explain but I know it's forever_   
_And if you feel the same way just let me hear you say you feel it too_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song written and sung by Sharon Corr, released in 2009. It was the first to be released from her debut album Dream Of You (2010).


End file.
